


Snow Storm

by AmoldineShepard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hello Haters, I am Reylo trash, No Incest, Not Related until Proven, Reylo - Freeform, i am trash, i love tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoldineShepard/pseuds/AmoldineShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and Rey get stuck on a planet known for it's excessively long snow storms. Stuck in a cabin they must overcome their differences, including Rey's habit of contacting Leia Organa everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My First Reylo Fan Fic. May end up being a full story, I really don't know when I am going to add a full relationship in but there is some flirting between the two. AND IF ANYONE INSULTS REYLO, BE WARNED. I WILL POINT YOU OUT. And I am a Sith when people insult my Ships. So if you don't like it don't read it and don't post Anti-Reylo in the Reylo tag.  
> (Also Mentions of two of my OC's that are from different stories, beware spoilers for one of the stories)  
> Also they are not related in this.

Kylo Ren's Shuttle landed on a snowy world he didn't know the name of, she was here. He could sense her. His cross-guard lightsaber sat at his waist. He walked towards where he sensed her. _Rey_. The scavenger girl who had bested him. A Knight of Ren, when she wasn't properly trained. Kylo admired her for that. Kylo had been walking for a while before he reached the girl.

“I've been expecting you” Rey told him

“I see you've been trained” He replied

“You left your mask behind?”  
“Thought you didn't like it” Kylo crossed his arms, smiling a bit.

“I don't, it hides your face” Rey replied a small blush appearing on her face  
“Are we really just going to talk? Why did you call me here?”

“Uh… I wanted to speak to you” Rey muttered “About the bond”  
Kylo nodded “Quickly”

“You really are itching for a fight”

“I've been stuck in a starfighter recovering from our last battle”  
“That was six months ago”

“I was also meaning the injuries I received for my failure, I snuck out to come here”

Rey looked shocked as the wind picked up, the snow started falling heavily.

“Fine, to first blood only” She stated activating her silver 'saber

“Deal” Kylo Ren activated his cross-guard, then they launched into the dance of battle.

 

The snow storm had picked up and was blurring the two combatants visions both of them had lost their 'sabers in the snow making it now hand to hand combat. Using the Force to sense Rey's next move, Kylo side stepped as she launched towards him, causing her to land in the snow face down.

“I yield” She called out “We need to find shelter until this storm passes”

Kylo nodded squinting.

“There was a cabin I passed on the way here, it's not that far” Kylo called out “My ships to far and I presume yours is too”

Rey stood up nodding “Lead the way”

Kylo moved towards the way he had come from using the Force to sense where his ship was. They soon reached the cabin Kylo was talking about and true to his word it hadn't been that far. They both stumbled inside as the door shut behind them.

“You could have left me out there” Rey stated, giving him a pointed looked as she crossed her arms over her chest “Why did you tell me about the cabin?”

“Because then fighting the Resistance wouldn't be fun” He lied hiding the true reason.

Rey ignored the obvious lie and studied the cabin, which seemed more like a house to her but to anyone else it would be considered small, with only one bedroom but an open plan living area.

“I wonder who lives here” she muttered 

Kylo had made his way over to the kitchen and picked up a note that had been deliberately left on the bench, 

“No one, apparently the person who owns the house lives a few clicks north of here, she made this cabin for this purpose. Just in case anyone got stuck out in, ah the planet is Athilles” Kylo told Rey reading of the note

“Does the note say anything else?” Rey questioned

“That she's sorry for there being only one bedroom, but there is a sofa bed. Also, there are rations in the cupboard and her name is Keira, or that's the name she prefers”

Rey nodded and sat down on the couch.

“You seem awfully calm Ren” She stated “For a Sith”

“Who says I'm calm”

“You just seem different”

“First I don't have my 'saber, second you don't want me to be angry, third it's hard to be angry when there is someone with a calming presence in the room”

Rey nodded suddenly feeling extremely exhausted.

“You can have the bedroom” She muttered closing her eyes. Kylo Ren watched her from the kitchen as she fell asleep. Her breathing soon became steady and he walked over to her, he picked up the smaller figure in his arms, she was beautiful when she was at peace, no she was beautiful all the time he corrected himself. Kylo smiled for the first time in a long time. He carried her to the bedroom and placed her down. He pulled the blanket over her. Kylo contemplated on joining Rey in the bed but went against his thoughts. He walked out the room and crashed onto the couch. Kylo soon found himself in the clutches of sleep. For once in his messed up life, he had a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My First Reylo Fan Fic. May end up being a full story, I really don't know when I am going to add a full relationship in but there is some flirting between the two. AND IF ANYONE INSULTS REYLO, BE WARNED. I WILL POINT YOU OUT. And I am a Sith when people insult my Ships. So if you don't like it don't read it and don't post Anti-Reylo in the Reylo tag.  
> (Also Mentions of two of my OC's that are from different stories, beware spoilers for one of the stories)  
> Also they are not related in this.
> 
> The Planet that they're stuck on is of my own creation and is a planet in one of my other Star Wars stories.  
> The Planet is Athilles, and it is know for really long winters that can stretch up to two years of the planets cycle. 
> 
> This will also be on FanFiction.net under the name of Annabeth Shadownight-Kenobi.
> 
> (Sorry the First Chapter is short)  
> Also if any Reylo haters are out there stop insulting Reylo and stop posting stories of your hate.  
> Or I will use your username in a Reylo story, as a stormtrooper, (not this one).


	2. I'm Sorry about this, because I know how much it is hated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter. Sorry.

I apologise for the zero updates since I started this. But I'll try. I promise. I've got a chapter somewhere that I'll find and updated this with. Also, I'll edit this because I am cringing at my writing.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey gets flustered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay an actual chapter. Now for the next year-long procrastination for the next one. Just kidding, maybe. I'll try to get one out later this week. Also, I did update this chapter because of the new trailer (Which looks awesome and I love it) So here we go, Chapter 2

When Rey woke in the bed, she was surprised. Rey recalled falling asleep on the couch. Slipping out of the bed she snuck into the living room and glanced at the figure on the pull out bed.  
She grinned as an idea popped into her mind, grabbing her datapad off the counter, she took a few pictures of the sleeping knight and sent one to Leia. She chuckled as she took a few more, now she had leverage against him. 

After hiding the datapad, she sat on the armchair across from Kylo Ren. Studying him, she thought that he looked rather peaceful asleep, and rather cute as well. Rey quickly glanced at her lap when he started to stir.  
“We have a bond, and you are shit at making a mental wall, so please stop thinking about me so I can go back to sleep” Kylo murmured opening one eye before promptly turning over and going promptly back to sleep

Rey shook her head “You need to get up Ren, it’s morning,” Rey gestured to the window where a small amount of light seeped in and snow raged outside. Shaking her head she grabbed the leg of Kylo Ren and pulled him off the couch.

With a growl Kylo Ren opened his eyes as he turned and glared at Rey “There are easier ways to wake me” he told her darkly “And with what you said yesterday, I’m not a sith, I’m a Knight, Sith are arrogant” which led to Rey rolling her eyes “Now what did you want Kenobi?” Kylo stood up and brushed her robes off and marched to the kitchen 

“I thought your scar would be bigger and red” Rey stated “Like more red and in a more accurate place from where I got you with the lightsaber” 

“We have advanced medicine, they can do anything, it’s a scar, not a wound so it’s not red” Kylo pointed out grabbing a bottle of blue milk from the fridge “That person must stock the fridge regularly, it’s still fresh, but not that I would care”  
Rey sighed “We need a plan to get out of here”  
“It’s a snow storm, Rey, you can’t leave in a snow storm”  
“We can try”  
“You’ll freeze, it’s a snow storm”  
“No, I won’t”  
“It’s not sand Rey”  
Rey glared at Kylo “Why do you care?”  
Kylo went red slightly “N-N- I-I don’t care, you can freeze outside” he quickly put his milk on the counter before going to the bathroom quickly leaving Rey mouth agape at the now closed door. Regaining her composure she pulled her comm off her belt and contacted Leia as she went into the bedroom. 

“Rey” the General greeted her “I got your picture of my son, and I’m wondering why you are in a cabin with him”  
“We got stuck on the same planet, and this person called Keira created it”  
Leia raised an eyebrow “You mean Phoenix? Ah I know her, Sith Assassin caused the Rebellion trouble, Keira was her Sith alias”  
“So I’m in a cabin that belongs to a Sith”  
“Her parents were also high up in the Empire before the Rebellion murdered them and orphaned Keira leading her to the Sith”  
“How do you know all of this?”  
“I met her”  
Rey shook her head “I just wanted to say that I’m safe” she muttered before hanging up as Kylo appeared at the door  
“You were talking to my mother” he raised an eyebrow at her “And I heard the conversation, so a Sith”  
“See not all Sith are stuck up and arrogant” she shot at him blushing slightly now feeling uncomfortable in the close proximity “Just stop looking at me like that”  
“Do I make you uncomfortable Rey?” he grinned causing Rey to go red even more  
“No,” she said as she slammed the door in his face, once she was sure he was gone she slid down the door taking deep breaths. She had to sort out these foreign feelings before they got out of hand and caused major trouble. A realisation hit her. No. She did not have a crush on Kylo Ren. She definitely did not like Kylo Ren, but it was futile to deny it. She knew deep down that she did like him, and she knew that he knew it too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all that reviewed.


End file.
